


找乐子

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 4





	找乐子

奥德蒙，这个以自然风光著称的偏远小度假村，在弗兰克的记忆里永远停留在了冬天。他的生活就像这里堆积的雪堆一样没有色彩。他讨厌这个地方，企图用自己特有的方式来对抗这里的一切——组建了一个小团体，搞点有碍观瞻的破坏，给所有居民留下糟糕的印象。  
某种意义上他成功了，但又算是失败了。也许从一开始他就不应该策划那晚上的盗窃案，不该选择到那个地方去抛尸。他是逃脱了那些古板传统的无趣居民，可代价却是他被困在了这里——只有冬季的奥德蒙，和他相处的只有默契的三个伙伴和一堆神经病。当然，弗兰克只敢在背后那么称呼他们，尽管死亡不会威胁到他，但是被挂在钩子上或者被掐脖子都不是什么好选择。  
他抓起雪堆里的石头向不远处的柜子砸去，石头在空中留下一道弧线，在砸向柜门的那一刻给他带来了意外的收获。柜子动了动，里面传来了人叹气的声音。“杰德·奥尔森，或者说是丹尼·约翰逊？你真的很无聊。”弗兰克对着柜门大叫，猜都不会猜，除了他还有谁会躲在暗处偷窥了别人呢？弗兰克本以为这家伙还算是那群神经病里比较正常的那个，本以为。他对对方的好印象在发现对方是个他妈的偷窥狂之后已经被摧毁干净了。  
“你也很无聊，弗兰克，不然你不会拿着石头到处乱丢。”既然已经暴露了，带着面具的杀手打开了柜门从里面走了出来，还轻轻地用手拂走了掉到他衣服上的木屑。“其实叫我丹尼就好，不过随便你，人们对我有各种各样的称呼，我不介意再多一个。”他的手里又拿着那台该死的相机，看上去该死的新，要知道弗兰克在上次他炫耀照片的时候把他的相机摔在地上了。  
“我不觉得这里是你应该待着的地方。”这句话像是在拒绝，但弗兰克的语气表示了他对鬼面杀手在这的默许，尽管他的确不太乐意，“你要找乐子的话你找错地方了，除非你在这想铲雪。额，总之随便你。”弗兰克起身，拍了拍身上的雪花，转身回到了屋内。  
丹尼跟了上来。屋内燃烧着永远不会熄灭的炉火，搭建屋子的木材那股需要一定年份才有的味道完美地符合了温馨小屋的刻板印象。丹尼尔想起来之前他闯入受害者家里时候，受害者当时在准备着奥德蒙度假计划，很可惜，这可怜的家伙永远没办法享受他的快乐假期了。奥德蒙其实也写在了他的生涯规划里，偏远地区非常适合他的行动，多数淳朴居民不会去深究一个外乡人的过去，但最后他作出了另外一个选择。人生就是那么充满巧合，如果他当时去了搞不好会遇到弗兰克，给他一点来自前辈的“忠告”。  
弗兰克现在摘了他的面具，年轻人没有好好爱惜他的脸，青春期的痘印还留在上面，除了脸上有一道明显的伤疤，和同龄人没什么两样。他盯得实在是太久了，弗兰克最后忍不住对他警告：“少他妈盯着我。”警告没有用，弗兰克很快听到面具后传来了一声嗤笑：“你叫我找乐子的，我照做了。”  
丹尼拿他找乐子，弗兰克也会反击。他伸手想揭开丹尼的面具，穿黑衣服的男人从来没有露出过身体任何部分，但是丹尼将他伸过去的手挡下了。尽管两人体型相似，但对方的瞬间爆发力要比弗兰克强得多，弗兰克被掐着脖子抵到了墙上，疼痛想让他叫出声，但因为脖子被人限制住了，他脱口而出的只有一声他听见对方深呼吸，然后叹了口气，似乎在处理爆发的情绪。  
直到弗兰克因为紧张和缺氧脸开始发红，丹尼才松开了他的手。“你应该知道人不能想要太多。”丹尼的声音压得很低，似乎怒火还没有消弭。“你就那么想看？”他今天心情不错，不然情绪也不会恢复得那么快。虽然他的真实性格就是那么反复无常，但要放到平时他不会那么轻松地放过对方。  
面具下是张平平无奇的脸。丹尼脸上留有刚冒出的胡渣，有着与身材相匹配的瘦削脸蛋，留有深色的头发。他的眼圈让他看起来相当的疲惫，但是那双眼睛却燃烧着某种东西，弗兰克形容不出是什么，大概是那种死磕到底的精神吧。总得来说不算难看，笑起来倒是有意外的亲和力，但丢在人群中就很难再找到他。这脸在弗兰克心里已经过了及格线，他没有要夸对方的意思，反正丹尼长得还行。  
弗兰克咽了口唾沫。  
“我以为你的脸和弗莱迪一样有多见不得人。”弗兰克撇撇嘴，他多少有点失望，对方脸上连伤疤都没有。  
“我在你心里的形象那么糟糕吗？嗯？”丹尼凑上前去。这不是安全的距离，也不是一个好的预警，弗兰克下意识往后靠了靠：“等一等，你想干什——”  
去他妈的，丹尼竟然亲了过来。弗兰克干过的事情不少，但是不包括和同性接吻，而且对方还他妈是个变态。丹尼嘴唇贴过来那一瞬间弗兰克直接呆住了，脑子里几乎一片空白，只剩下几个辱骂丹尼的粗鲁词汇。他想用手把两人距离拉长，对方直接躲开了，并且还抓住了他的手，捏得他手腕发疼。  
这会他真的想呕吐了，他怀疑对方不是想接吻是想借着接吻的机会让他窒息。丹尼松开前还充满恶意地咬了咬他的下唇，顺带还拍了拍他的屁股。  
“你不是想看我的脸吗？那我给你凑近看一看。老实说，你屁股和脸一样好。就是吻技太烂了。”丹尼甚至还笑了起来，他很满意自己的所作所为，仿佛自己刚刚干的不是什么冒犯人的骚扰行径。  
弗兰克往地上吐了口唾沫，还用脚碾了碾地面。丹尼以为弗兰克下一秒会拔着小刀叫嚣着杀了他，没想到对方也回击了一个吻，甚至还用到了舌头。不过时间很短，在对方确认完舌头掠过他牙齿没多久，这个动作已经结束了，并且将他的面具扣了回去。  
“出其不意。你要是刚刚还在偷拍的话你完了。”年轻人还在嘴硬，似乎什么都要争个输赢，丹尼今天存心要拿他来找乐子。“没有问题，你看我有在偷拍吗？”他一边答应，一边再次凑了上去。  
“但要再来一个吻才行。”


End file.
